


A Gift

by MIjoker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/ngtft4感謝嵐草繪製的點圖，因為看到這張而忍不住寫了衍生





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/ngtft4  
感謝嵐草繪製的點圖，因為看到這張而忍不住寫了衍生

亞連瞇起雙眼歛起微笑，沒有詢問過帝奇意見便伸手解開他的褲頭，他迅速低下頭湊上帝奇胯間，在他吃驚地望著他準備大聲質問他要幹嘛時用齒尖咬開拉鍊，而後就毫無猶豫地隔著布料含住帝奇的陰莖。

——帝奇愣住了，他不曉得亞連怎麼突如其來這麼做，但含住他陰莖的那張嘴巴實在太溫暖舒適，而且隔著布料的粗糙又讓人感到舒麻，他忍不住抓緊他的頭髮，試圖將陰莖插得更深。

他因為快感竄上腦門而低吟，他想要讓亞連停止，卻又不想讓他離開，矛盾的心情在拉扯著他的理智，直到亞連扯下他被濡濕的布料，再度用濕熱的嘴唇覆上後——他決定順從欲望與本能，將陰莖抵上亞連的喉頭。

亞連因為咽反射而想將帝奇的陰莖嘔出，但帝奇在他的耳邊以氣音低聲哄他，龜頭磨蹭過亞連的上顎，頂上他的臉頰，把他頰邊蹭出自己形狀。

亞連自下而上的瞅著帝奇，銀芒被睫毛覆住大半，只流露出一些情慾傳達給帝奇。他的舌頭包住莖柱利用舌面舔著，鼻息間滿是帝奇的氣味，亞連的手撫上帝奇的陰囊按壓著，另一隻手扶住他吞不下的部分，讓帝奇的陰莖再次滑進他的喉頭。

亞連找到了讓帝奇舒服也讓自己不會因為反射而讓口中硬物滑出的訣竅後，他開始更加深入。前列腺液一直不斷往喉頭滴進，他的鼻息愈來愈粗重，帝奇的喘息聲也越來越大聲，亞連感受到自己的性慾被徹底撩撥起，但他無暇顧及自己，他現在只想要把這個男人含射在他口中。

帝奇因為強烈的快感在體內逐漸累積，一波接一波往上推疊、一點一點攀上腦門，最後在腦內炸出璀璨煙火，化作無數白光──他一聲悶哼下，也來不及推開亞連便全數射在他口中。

亞連早已感受到帝奇逐漸攀到快感頂峰，他的身體僅僅是一抖亞連就接受了他的濃濁白沫射撒在喉嚨。有點黏又有些腥羶的氣味蔓延整個口腔，甚至覺得氣管內都有些味道。

他把口中的陰莖給吐出來，卻沒有讓任何一滴精液滴落，還將殘留在馬眼上的淫液抹在唇瓣上，讓他的嘴唇看起來更加艷紅亮麗。

「帝奇，舒服嗎？」亞連伸出舌尖舔過唇瓣一圈，整個人還是埋在帝奇跨間。

帝奇將亞連給拉起來，托住他的下巴盯著他瞧，才從他濃重的鼻息之間聞到淡淡的酒味。

──居然偷喝酒了？明明是不能碰酒精的體質。

「少年，你怎麼喝酒了？」

「酒？什麼酒？」亞連歪著頭，掐著下巴的手不輕不重地又把亞連的頭給扳正。

帝奇讓亞連安靜地待在他懷裡，他用眼角餘光瞄了幾眼客廳終於找到解答：桌上居然有一瓶Palmer 1982，不過看起來只有被喝掉一點點。

「你平常不會去碰紅酒的，怎麼今天去碰了？」

「......什麼？拉比騙我！他說.....他說那瓶是氣泡飲的。」亞連蹙起眉頭，忍不住大喊。

「所以是他寄來的還是他帶來的？」帝奇有些焦慮，酒後的亞連雖然還保有一些理智，卻看得出來那理智僅限於能夠區分誰是誰而已──搞不好，就連拉比他也會──停！要相信亞連不會這麼做。

「寄來的，他說，送給我跟你的禮物。」亞連輕輕地打個一個飽嗝，「居然騙我.....臭拉比。」

「那就好！」帝奇提起的心終於放了下來。

「下次別亂收禮物了，少年。」帝奇撫摸著亞連的後腦勺，順著他的頭髮。

「好......」酒後的亞連十分乖巧，除了性事的積極度以外。

但帝奇知道亞連酒後的醉態後，雖然口頭上說不讓亞連再亂收禮物，但卻暗自打算下次也偷偷在食物裡加一些酒精誘騙他的少年吃下去。

帝奇吻上亞連的髮梢，在心裡如此盤算著。


End file.
